The Princess and her Strawberry
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Travel through time and see their love continuing to grow stronger. -IchiHime- Rating will stay at T just in case! Thanks to Copper-Chan for the title XD
1. Memories through the rain pt 1

Alright so this is the start of my IchiHime drabbles. *cheers*

I saw that other people were doing them so I figured to give it a go!

This drabble was inspired by my friend I_black_crow_cooro_I.

She used to read bleach but stopped at like chapter 325.

She liked both IchiRuki and IchiHime like I do.

We brainstormed ideas for me to use in order to write this ^^

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**

* * *

**

The rain came down harder as the young auburn healer ran. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she really care. All she knew what that she had to get away from the man she loved so much. She knew that telling him was a mistake, but it slipped out of her before she could stop herself. _I can't believe I actually told him._ She also knew that she might get rejected, but she never expected it to be this painful. _Of course, he loves Rukia. Who would love someone that needs protection? _

_~Flashback~_

"_I-I... love you Kurosaki-kun." She gasped as she looked towards the ground. It was silent as the rain continued to pelt their umbrellas. He just stood there, eyes wide with shock, and stared down at her. He didn't know what to say. She loves me? But I don't know if I feel the same way. What do I say? He thought._

_She stood in silence and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He couldn't actually tell if there were tears due to the rain. During the silence, she dropped her umbrella on the ground. It was still spinning around the two. She was shaking with her fists clenched at her sides. She looked back down at the ground. "It's alright Kurosaki-Kun. I get it. You're just being nice. Don't worry about me anymore. Good-bye." With that said, she turned around and ran. She never looked back to look at him. She just left a very shocked Ichigo behind._

_~End of Flashback~_

Before she knew it, Orihime ended up by the same river that she had made her promise to Tatsuki before they went to save Rukia. It also reminded her of the time she had caught a red dragonfly with her brother.

"_Look Onii-San! I caught one! I caught one!" Orihime smiled happily as she ran towards her older brother._

"_I can see that Orihime! Good job!"_

"_Isn't it pretty?"_

"_It sure is." Sora said as he looked down at his smiling sister. She looked back up at him and laughed happily._

Orihime smiled. That was the first time she had caught one. It was one memory she would never forget.

Ichigo was running all around the neighbourhood, trying to find Orihime. He felt like such an idiot for not saying a damn thing. But he wasn't sure of his feelings. If he had said he loved her back without confirming it, it would've made him feel even worse. He never realized that he was still in his Shinigami outfit due to a hollow appearing right after she left. He had came across the river when he noticed the young auburn healer standing there.

"Inoue!" Orihime broke out of her thoughts as she turned to see Ichigo running down the hill towards her. She never realized how close she was to the river because as she turned to run, her foot slipped and she fell into the river beneath her. During the fall she had hit her head and saw the hint of orange hair before losing consciousness.

"**INOUE!**" Ichigo yelled as he jumped in after her.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY A cliffie! God I am so obsessed with this kind of thing! ^^ But whatever -shrugs-.

That's where I'll end it. See I figured that if I continued, it would've turned more into a story than a drabble. But no worries! I will make a second part to this! Doing that as we speak XD

Letting you all know now, Ichigo will have the flashback next time. ^^ Stay tuned!

Review please! If you have any drabble ideas, let me know and I will make them for you! ^^

~Tia-Chan~


	2. Milk

Alright. Here's another drabble for those of you who love my first one so much. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had it written down, but I lost it. So as I continue to look for the second part, here's another drabble. It's more fluffy this time. No sadness at all!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**

* * *

**

It was a nice peaceful afternoon in the town of Karakura. The warm summer air was refreshing to the young auburn healer. She was happily married to Ichigo. The ring on her finger was proof.

Orihime was waiting for her husband to come home from work. It was pretty boring because she was pretty lonely. Until she convinced Ichigo to let her get a puppy.

He was never fond of them but seeing his wife pout made him cave. He hated seeing her sad or on the verge of crying. Which was what she always used to get her way.

The puppy was sleeping happily on her master's lap while she watched T.V. She always watched T.V after taking her adorable golden retriever for a walk. They laid on the couch until commercial.

Orihime yawned before she got up and headed to the kitchen. Her puppy decided to follow her because she hated being lonely too. Plus she was hungry so she headed straight for her food dish.

Ichigo and Orihime decided to name her Blue. It was mainly due to the fact that she always looked down when they first saw her. Plus she had blue eyes as well. Whenever she was lonely, she would either bark, whine, or howl to get their attention.

Lately, Orihime craved chocolate milk. Just plain, old chocolate milk. Nothing was added except for the Nesquik powder and milk. Luckily, Tatsuki bought her some when she last came by for a visit.

She went into the cupboard and pulled out a boot shaped cup. Went to the next cupboard beside the cups and pulled out the big tin. Slid to the drawer and pulled out a spoon. Finally slid back towards the fridge, opened it, and pulled out the 4 litre of 2% milk.

She poured the milk into the cup and added 6 big spoonfuls of the chocolate milk mix as well. Took her spoon and stirred it altogether so it was really chocolatey. Then put the milk back into the fridge and threw the spoon into the sink.

She grabbed the cup off the counter and headed back towards the living room. She put the cup beside her on the floor and sat at the corner of the couch. She didn't realize the time because she heard the front door open.

"I'm home!"

She gasped and ran off the couch to greet her husband. However in her excitment, she ended up knocking the cup over and the milk spilled onto their brand new white carpet.

"Ichi-Kun!" she yelled excitedly as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Hime. Miss me?"

"Very much! I always worry about you!"

"And I worry about you too." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he went to greet their puppy. As he went into the living room he noticed the chocolate milk pouring out from the cup and onto their carpet.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?" He roared causing Orihime to jump.

She quickly headed towards the living room and saw the chocolate milk incident. She gasped as she headed to get some towels to clean the mess.

"I'm really sorry Ichi-Kun! I made some chocolate milk but I must have knocked it over when I was coming to greet you." She replied with a sad look in her eyes.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?" He continued to yell.

"I'm really sorry!" She replied as tears started flowing down her face.

Ichigo's eyes softened a lot. He realized then that it wasn't her fault and he shouldn't take it out on her. He had a rough day at work and usually nothing happens when he returns home. But he was relieved a bit because he saw her clumsiness again. One of the things he loved about her.

He walked towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. Usually nothing happens when I come home so I got mad. I didn't mean to yell and make you cry." He whispered.

She nodded as she returned the hug. The chocolate milk incident was all forgotten except to Blue, who continued to watch the milk out of boredom.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha what do you think? I do actually own a dog who's name is Blue. She is a Golden Retriever too and she did knock over my chocolate milk. But it was my own stupidity though since I could have put it on the shelf behind me but ended up putting it on my floor. I don't own carpets though. That's the only difference. And I never got into that much trouble since I was half awake when it happened. :D But I had to mop the floor as my punishment DX And I actually own boot-shaped cups! It's really neat and I used one when this incident happened :)


	3. Rain

LOL Wow my shortest drabble I've made so far :)

Title doesn't really make sense.

But that's just my opinion.

Maybe you'll understand it.

Who knows?

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH AIN'T MINE!! *growls***

**

* * *

**

"Look! It's raining!"

An excited Orihime exclaimed as she stared out her apartment window. She wore the expression of a 5 year old while her boyfriend had his signature scowl plastered on his face. However, seeing his girlfriend all happy made his eyes soften. She may act childish but he wouldn't have her any other way. He loved this girl to pieces. He would even die for her.

He sighed. "Hime, you don't have to announce when the rain starts or stops. This is the third time today and you've said it all three times."

Orihime turned her head from the window to stare at Ichigo. She giggled at that adorable expression he wore. No matter when he wore it, she never got tired of seeing it. This time was no exception.

"Silly Ichi-Kun! The rain is something you should enjoy. We've been gone for so long, and it never rained once in Hueco Mundo. You should be happy to see the rain!"

"It's been 2 months since we got back! And it's been raining all month so far! Well, the weather's been crappy but what else is new? Besides the rain makes people sick and miserable! Rain doesn't represent anything at all! Nothing but moody people."

She gasped at his harsh tone. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What?".

"Ichigo, I love the rain! It's peaceful, quiet, and helps connect people to the ones they love. Some people can't help but feel like they've lost the ones they love when in reality, they're right beside you. They watch over us every single day. I also think that the rain can represent freedom. Most people can find peace in the rain. Plus, I think it's beautiful how it can make everything look so shiny afterwards."

She turned her head around to continue watching the rain. Ichigo watched her from the chair in astonishment. Everyday, she continued to surprise him. Whether it was her cooking style, or her love for everyone, it didn't matter. He continued to see more to Orihime than he would've ever seen before and that made him happy. He felt lucky to be loved by this one girl. She could have chose anyone she wanted, but she chose him. He needed her in his life. Without her, his life would be **meaningless**.

He stood up and walked towards the young auburn healer. He sat behind her and wrapped his legs and arms around her petite form. His head rested on her shoulder as she leaned into his chest. He kissed her cheek lightly and sighed.

"I'm one lucky guy to have someone as amazing as you in my life."

She giggled. "Hey, that's my line. You're my one and only Ichigo. And nothing will ever change that."

"Same goes for me. You're my one and only Hime."

"Promise?" She asked.

He smiled. "Promise."

That said, they continued to watch the rain fall gently over the peaceful town they call Karakura.

* * *

I hope this one was better.

Another Drabble only this one was inspired by the rain.

I wrote this while it was raining.

Let me know what you think by clicking the big button below :D

~Tia-Chan~


	4. Lockers

LOL I'm pretty sure what happens during this drabble has happened to a ton of people. I know it happened for me a few times. Although I wasn't embarrassed or anything.

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BLEACH!! **

**

* * *

**

"Dammit! Open up already!" Ichigo growled as he tried opening his locker for the tenth time that day. Lately, his locker was being a total douche for him and he kept complaining about it to his friends. Usually he would be able to open the locker with no problem at all. He continued to fume inside his head while shaking the poor lock.

It also didn't help that his beautiful auburn haired girlfriend was waiting for him. Which caused his fingers to get rather impatient with the blue lock. Ever since they started dating, they would walk to and from school together. They always spent the day with each other. It was like they had to be in each other's warmth to live.

_I don't have time for this! __**FUCK! OPEN UP YOU PIECE OF-**_His thoughts were cut off when he saw his girlfriend bouncing her way towards him. She pounced on him which almost made him fall onto his back.

"Ichigo! What's wrong? I've been waiting for the past 10 minutes! Normally you're there before me!"

He sighed. "I know Hime, but my stupid lock is not opening for me. I have no idea why. I swear I've been trying to open this thing for the past 10 minutes! **STUPID PIECE OF SHIT LOCK! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE NOT A HOLLOW OTHERWISE I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU BY NOW!" **Ichigo yelled while glaring at the lock.

Orihime looked at the lock curiously. Sometimes her locker wouldn't open unless she went very slow. But there were days that she always had everything with her so there was no point in putting things away.

"Ichigo, could I give it a go?" She asked.

He huffed. "Sure why not? I mean I've given up on the dumb thing anyways. My locker combo is 14, 59, 25."

By the time Ichigo finished the sentence, Orihime got the locker opened. He gawked at her. His scowl deepening as each second past.

"There, all done!" She smiled at him. Ichigo, on the other hand was rather embarrassed at the fact that his girlfriend could open a locker while he couldn't. His face was beet red. Luckily, everyone was gone home so no one else saw that embarrassing moment.

He grunted and put his things away. He switched his shoes, grabbed his bag in one hand, and Orihime's hand in the other and they walked off. His scowl softened once they were on their way home.

He was looking forward to the next day. Knowing that she would be the first thing he saw when he woke up.

* * *

**A/N:** LMFAO honestly, I kept Ichigo in character this time. I know it! I'm pretty sure he would get all embarrassed if that actually happened to him. Usually, when this happened, it mostly happened to my friends and I always opened it up in one shot. I call it the "magic touch" XD My friends would get all pissy with me cause they're locker wouldn't open for them but it did for me. I feel so special XD

Actually writing it was really funny cause I imagined this all in my head. That's the one thing I love about writing. You can imagine while you type it up XD

Anyways, please review *hugs*

~Tia-Chan~


	5. Sugar Cookies

LOL here's another drabble like I promised XD This one is dedicated to my buddy AnimeGirlPan. She gave me the idea for this little drabble ^^ So enjoy =)

**DISCLAIMER: DUN OWN BLEACH!**

**

* * *

**

Humming happily to herself, Orihime was busy making something different for a change. She was making Sugar cookies. She found the recipe online and she decided to give it a try. This time though, she decided against the idea of adding wasabi or red bean paste to the cookies.

Yuzu popped by the other day to see her along with Karin. Since Ichigo was busy helping out at the clinic, Orihime barely saw him anymore. Although it made her sad, it was also a happy feeling because he was saving people's lives.

Orihime had all the batter placed on the cookie sheets. All she had to do was create designs for the cookies. Otherwise it wouldn't look mouth watering. She rummaged through the kitchen drawers, trying to find some cookie cutters. She stumbled upon two of her favourites. But she was lost in thought because she was unsure of which one to choose.

_Which one? The Yoshi or the Strawberry? _

Suddenly, she came up with a good idea. Since she couldn't decide from the two, she decided to use both. She brought both of them out of the drawer and started to make Yoshi and Strawberry sugar cookies. Once she had enough to fit onto both cookie sheets, she placed them in the oven to bake.

"Phew! All done!" She wiped her hand across her forehead. That's when she looked around the kitchen to see it a complete disaster. She started to freak because Ichigo hated when any part of the house was a total mess.

She glanced at the clock. _5:50pm. Oh No! Ichigo will be home in 10 minutes! _With her determination, Orihime began to clean the entire kitchen. The cookies were gonna be ready at 6:00 so instead of waiting for 10 minutes to pass, she quickly cleaned as much as possible. By the time the cookies were done, the entire kitchen was sparkling.

Ding!

The cookies were done! She grabbed the gloves from the drawer and slipped them on. She opened the oven and pulled out the tray of cookies and placed them all on a huge plate. She already had the icing and sprinkles on the cookies so they were red, blue and green cookies. Some of them turned orange.

She heard the front door open and the first thing she did was run and jump into his arms.

"ICHI-KUN! Welcome Home!"

"It's good to be home Hime." He looked at her face and noticed all the colours on her face.

"What did you do today to get icing all over your face?"

"I made sugar cookies! Did you want one?"

"Well, maybe la-" She cut him off by shoving a Yoshi cookie into his mouth. She giggled at his expression. It was a mix of shock and some other emotions she couldn't identify.

"Is it good?" She asked as he was chewing and then he swallowed.

"It's alright. But how about I just have you instead?"

She blushed as he carried her into the bedroom and he kicked the door shut. He was grinning on the inside because he already knew what he was planning on doing to her behind the closed door.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL wow yeah that's pretty random.

I actually apologize if this drabble wasn't entirely that good. I had to think of something and I dunno, it just came out like this XD

Anyways, please review ^^

~Tia-Chan~


	6. Reason

LOL alright this goes to to my lovely sister **COPPER-NEESAN!**

LOL she's not really my blood-related sister but yeah sometimes I wish she was.

Having her help me with fanfiction while she writes her own.

*imagines* LOL anyways, please enjoy this drabble!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY COPPER-NEESAN!! **

**DISCLAIMER: DUN OWN BLEACH!!**

**

* * *

**

She sighed as her fingers drummed against the table. Her pen was tucked behind her ear and a strand of her hair was covering the pen. Her other hand was pressed up against her cheek as she watched her boyfriend balance a pencil on his nose.

It was like that everyday. Ichigo and Orihime would walk home together and they would stay at her place to either hang out or do their homework. Whenever Ichigo came home from school, Isshin would kick him out of the house and tell him to go do something with Orihime. He wasn't allowed to go back home til after 7.

"Don't you ever get tired of being around me?" He asked out of the blue.

The pencil rolled off his nose as he sat up on his elbows. He wanted to see her expression but she just smiled at him. _As usual. Nothing ever makes her do anything else but smile._

She giggled. "Do you need a reason?"

He blinked. "Huh? Now what are you going on about?"

She crawled towards him and sat in front of him on her knees. One hand held his face while the other one fell to her lap. "Do I need to be annoyed that you're always here? I don't mind. It's actually better this way. Even when we're in the same classes, we still don't talk much. It's kinda like we're not dating. So when we're together like this, I'm happy."

He smiled lightly. "Seriously I don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you."

"Silly Ichi-Kun. You were there. That's all that matters. You did so much for me that the least I can do is give you my love. I don't know what I did to have someone as strong as you for my boyfriend and my personal bodyguard."

"I promised to protect you Hime, and I seriously mean it. I won't let another incident like Hueco Mundo happen again."

"But why did you promise that you'd protect me?"

He chuckled before saying "Do **you** need a reason?"

She pouted. "That's not fair Ichi-Kun! You can't steal my question!"

He grinned before enveloping her lips in a sweet kiss.

He would never actually tell her that the real reason is because his dad won't let him go home until after curfew.

Either way, he would never let her be alone. Never again, for as long as they lived.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL I really hope Copper loves this XD I know she will -smirks- but yeah just a fluffy drabble for the collection XD

I actually got the title from one of the movie clips from Sonic Unleashed.

Please review ^^

~Tia-Chan~


	7. Nap

Finally! After two weeks of writer's block, I'm back! And with three new drabbles!

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach.

* * *

"Orihime." he growled.

"Ichigo-Kun?" she asked, confused.

He hated when she woke up early. She was 2 months along and his father told her to take it easy. Yet here she was, prancing around the living room as if she wasn't even pregnant.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed today."

"Yeah... but I didn't want to fee like-"

"Go for a nap. NOW."

She was about to protest but out came a squeak when he picked her up over his shoulders and carried her towards the room.

He placed her gently on the bed and went around to the other side to join her. As he pulled the covers over the both of them, she rolled onto her side and faced him.

Orihime pulled herself close to him, her head resting against his chest. His eyes soften at the warmth he felt, seeing her that way.

Silently, Ichigo wrapped one arm around her waist and rested his head on hers. His nose buried in her hair , inhaling that vanilla scent. He pressed his lips to her head before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Such a cute ending ne?

Please review ^^

~Tia-Chan~


	8. Wall

Decided to my buddy Star-Chan. Just because she helped me think of drabbles by telling me to look at anything. I was able to come up with this just by staring at my white wall. -_-

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach.

* * *

She yelped as her body collided with the brick wall. Blood was smearing as she slid to the cold floor. Bangs falling from her hair clips, covering the bruises all over her face.

The arrancar continued to laugh as she kicked her in the gut, causing Orihime to throw up more blood. She grinned before leaving the torn princess to lick at her wounds.

A pool of blood started to form underneath her, growing bigger by the second. She felt the room shake as the door was blasted wide open. Despite being in pain, she forced herself to look up only to see Ichigo's horror filled eyes.

"Inoue!" He gasped as he ran towards the bloodied healer. Blood continued to drip from her cut up lips as she sat there.

Her eyes were nothing but lifeless orbs of grey.

She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to run up to him and hug him. Never letting him go. But every bone in her body was refusing her mind.

Her eyes drifted shut as her body leaned to the side, falling from the wall. Instead she fell into a warm pair of arms.

He continued to yell her name. Attempting to get her to say something. He was so focused on her, he failed to notice the orange glow of her fairies surround them.

* * *

*gasp* Poor Hime! I hope she's alright! I haven't done an angsty story in a long time. So let me know if it was alright or not.

~Tia-Chan~


	9. Scissors

Another fluffy drabble. I needed to have some other fluff in there. usually my stories have some form of drama. I swear I love drama or something -_-

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach.

* * *

He groaned. Ichigo was at the store with Orihime, picking up school supplies for their son. However, it wasn't easy picking out a pair of scissors. Well, at least that's what their son thought.

Kyo was 9 years old. He had the same hair as Ichigo but had Orihime's personality. He loved being creative but his will to protect others was as strong as his father's.

Apparently, he was very picky when it came to choosing his school supplies.

"Kyo, please try to hurry. We have to meet up with your grandpa and aunts soon." Orihime said.

"Sorry mom." He held out two types of scissors. One was black and silver that cut straight. The other had curvy designs and had orange handles.

"Which one dad?"

Ichigo sighed. "The black pair. Can we go now?"

Orihime giggled. "Yes dear. Let's go Kyo." She took his hand.

"Finally." he mumbled.

They started walking towards the cashier.

"Oh, and Hime?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Next time you wanna go shopping, count me out."

* * *


	10. Boredom

YAY! I'm updating my drabbles finally! Hopefully I will be able to get off my lazy arse and update more of my stories XD

* * *

"I'm bored." The young girl whined as she was sitting on the couch with her scowling boyfriend, At first they decided that they would watch T.V but after their favourite show ended, there was nothing to do.

"Why don't we go to the park?"

"Too cold."

"Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Too lazy to get up."

"Why don't we work on that homework assignment that's due tomorrow?"

"I don't want to. That's so boring!" She exaggerated.

Ichigo sighed. Clearly he wasn't getting anywhere with her. And he was getting sick of her complaining. Then a thought came to him.

"Why don't we go to your bedroom and do 'other things'?"

She blushed so hard, as he just sat there, smirking like a little kid.

"ICHI! We did that all morning!"

* * *

*LOL* couldn't resist this!


	11. Nightmare Pt1

_This one is a bit angsty. Or maybe not? I guess it's all up to you. *Shrugs*_

_

* * *

_

_The cool winds of Hueco Mundo brushed by the auburn healer, causing her to shiver. But she felt like she couldn't move her feet through the sands. She had just finished walking some distance, trying to find a way back home. Trying to do everything she could to get back to her friends. She couldn't stand being **there** anymore. Not with **him.**_

_Suddenly, she felt a dark spiritual pressure behind her. At first she stood there, frozen like a deer when they see a car flashing before their eyes. But she also felt like she knew who the person was. Even though his spiritual pressure was different. She still knew who it was. The shallow breathing filled the silence as she turned to come face to face with a bull mask._

_Her eyes widened at the blood stains covering his mask and shihakusho. His eyes glared down at her as she tried to form the words in her dry mouth._

"_I-I-Ichi-" She couldn't even form his name. His spiritual pressure caused her to crash to her knees as she watched him raise his hand. Zangetsu's chain rattled within the silence as his eyes pierced her fear written ones. Suddenly, she saw the reflection of Zangetsu in her eyes as he swung his arm down.._

"ICHIGO!" She screamed as she jolted up. Tears streaming down her beautiful face. Her body shaking as she sobbed into her hands. Silently, Orihime got off her bed, wrapped herself in a blanket, and walked towards the living room. Hoping to find peace there.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Here's the first part. The second part is where Ichi comes in to console her from her fears! YAY! I hope this was enough XD_


	12. Nightmare pt2

Here's the second part as promised ^_^ Wow double update in one night! I'm glad XD

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on Orihime's couch, glancing down at the table. Ever since they brought Orihime back from that deserted world, he'd spent most of his time either worrying about her, or staying by her side. She had been majorly affected by that place and he noticed that it was mostly at night. Normally Tatsuki would spend the week with her but due to a martial arts tournament, he had taken her responsibility.

The sound of soft footsteps caught his attention as he looked up from the table to the dark hallway.

"Ichigo-kun?" He heard a whisper but he knew who it was. He knew she was looking for him since this was a daily occurrence.

She appeared in the living room before him and stood there. He gave her a small smile and gestured for her to come. She nodded and scurried over to his lap and sat down.

His arm was around her back as she curled up like a ball. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Was it another nightmare.. Orihime?"

She nodded slowly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Tears now falling down his shirt. His other arm wound itself around her protectively, clutching her close to him. He did his best to console her by rubbing her back and humming a song.

"Ano..."

He looked down at her as she spoke quietly.

"C-Can I stay here.... with you?" she finished.

He grinned at her as he wiped her tears with his thumb. "Yeah."

Gently he laid both of them down on the couch, grabbing the blanket resting on the back of the couch and pulled it over them . Both of them were on their sides as Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting him to leave. Her face resided on his shoulder now.

He kissed her forehead lightly as sleep overtook the two teens.


	13. Snow

Here's another drabble. So sorry it's taken me forever to update! I have so many ideas yet not enough time to write them all! (or maybe it's cause I'm too lazy...) Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Ichigo, look! It's snowing again!" The young auburn healer exclaimed with a childish grin.

He looked up at the white fluff. The wind rushed through his orange hair, causing it to stand up more than normal.

"When I think of the snow, it reminds me of Rukia-Chan." She whispered.

Ichigo turned to his girlfriend. "How do you figure? She's rough inside and out. She's not gentle." He crossed his arms.

"But when I feel the snow around me, I feel connected to her. Like she never left. It's so..." Orihime looked at the ground.

His eyes softened as he pulled her into a protective hug. "You really miss her don't you?"

She nodded as she buried her face in his chest.

_I know. You considered her a sister, didn't you, Hime?_

* * *

**A/N:** AW! Yeah, Rukia died in the war. She's probably in the Soul Society, but they never actually looked. *scratches head*

Anyways, Happy holidays! Merry Christmas! :3


	14. Computer

Here's another drabble. I got bored and decided to write this.

* * *

"GRAH! What's wrong with this piece of shit?"

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell ya what's wrong. This stupid slow crap we call a computer! Look at it! It's prehistoric!"

"So why don't we get a new one?"

"Cause it costs too much to fix let alone buy a new one! COME ON!"

-pounds keyboard-

...

_Connection terminated._

...

"FUCK!"


	15. Outfit

LOL.

That last chapter made me laugh.

So I decided to write another one XD.

I will be working on my stories!

Just sit back and enjoy my drabbles ;)

(Also that last chapter was under 100 words! My first attempt too! *cheers*)

* * *

"Ichi! Look at this!"

"What is it now?"

His eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing.

"Do you like it?" She giggled as she twirled around in her new nurse outfit.

"W-Where did you get that?"

"Rangiku-san got it for me. She told me this would make you drool." She tugged the hem of the skirt down.

...

***CRASH***

"Ichi-kun? *GASP* Oh no! Ichi-kun! Wake up!"

* * *

**A/N:** HA. Poor Ichi!

He had a nose bleed XD

This was just a random thing that popped up as well *giggles*

I swear I have a jacked up mind *sticks out tongue*


	16. Pigtails

Here's another random drabble XD I am working on the next chapter to My ShiroRyuu right now! So expect the update tonight :D

* * *

Ichigo walked into his bedroom to see his lovely girlfriend putting her hair up. Silently he crept across the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped when she saw his reflection in the mirror.

He chuckled as he lightly kissed her neck. "What are you doing Hime?"

She giggled. "What does it look like Ichi? I'm putting my hair in pigtails."

"Come to think of it, why do you think they're called pigtails? Are they implying that when girls put their hair up like that, they look like pigs?"

She pressed her index finger to her lips after tightening both sides. He stared at her through the mirror, trying not to laugh at her cute expression.

"I've never thought about it. I just assumed that it was because pigs have curly tails and some girls' hair actually curl up at the bottom."

He shrugged. "Not that it matters anyway. You look sexy with your hair up or down. So I'm not complaining."

She blushed as she turned around and buried her face in his chest.

Why did he always have to tease her so much?


	17. Darkness

OMG! So sorry for not updating **anything** in such a long time! Grah! *strangles lamp* It's either I lack motivation to write or I have no ideas at the moment DX

* * *

_Within every heart, there's some kind of darkness. Whether it's hatred, jealousy, anger.. Hell even sadness can lead to darkness. But there's one person that shows very little darkness._

_Inoue Orihime._

To Ichigo, it was kinda odd. Even though she was held against her will in the isolated wasteland of Hueco Mundo, she wasn't angry. Sad, yes. Lonely, of course. Scared? Hell yeah! But angry? Nah. She even explained to Ichigo herself.

"It doesn't matter if I wasn't useful. Nor does it really if I was deemed a traitor by the soul society. It was their fault for jumping to conclusions without analyzing the situation first."

He growled at her. "Don't bullshit with me Orihime. You were **kidnapped** and almost **killed**! You can't tell me you were alright with that!"

She glared at him. "It doesn't matter! No one should even question why I went. It was my choice! Sure I was forced by Ulquiorra to go there. But I'm the one who went without knowing the consequences! Besides, it was to protect everyone! And even then, you came to save me! So it all worked out right?"

Her fists clenched at her sides as she stood her ground against her boyfriend. It was a test of wills and she wasn't gonna lose this round. Tears threatened to fall but she was trying to hold them in.

He sighed and walked towards her. Ichigo cupped her cheek and leaned down to capture her lips. She immediately responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. The tears she held in gracefully fell down her pale cheeks.

They pulled away to look into each others eyes. She buried her face in his neck. Sobs wracked her body and Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and rubbed her back.

He would never let her go. Never, would he let her travel through the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Erm.. this was probably due to my lack of updates XD I dunno what happened with this one *head scratch*


	18. Glance

Kay, I dunno what came to my head when I was writing this.. I think it was after I read Lunar-Chan's IchiHime drabble series. The third chappy more like. XD Don't worry I didn't copy her! I don't steal other people's work *goes on a rampage*

* * *

Each time they saw each other, it was the usual.

She'd say "hi Kurosaki-kun!"

He'd reply with "yo, Inoue."

Then they'd just sit at their desks and listen to the teacher.

Well more like she'd stare out the window, her mind wandered to her own fantasy world.

He'd scowl and try to pay attention, occasionally steal glances at the healer.

She'd notice his reflection through the window and a small blush would creep on her face.

He'd blink in confusion and then shake his head, shrugging it off.

It was the same everyday.

A daily routine.

One neither got tired of.


	19. Valentine's Day

_This one I got because Valentine's day is on Sunday. So... *scratches neck* Just enjoy! I think I may write a second part only it'd be titled White Day. (Although that's about a month away)_

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, Inoue?"

"Err... I-" a blush crept on her face. Her hands were behind her back as she stared at the floor. A small box was clutched in her small, frail hands as she tried to figure out how to give the gift to him.

He just stared down at her, confusion written all over his face. He knew that she wanted to see him at lunch so he agreed. Now that he was here, he was wondering why she couldn't even look at him.

He scratched his neck as he waited patiently for Orihime to tell him whatever she wanted to.

Something inside her snapped and she forced the small box into his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kurosaki-kun!"

His eyes widened before he took the present and opened it to reveal a skull ring. He looked at it before his gaze went to her.

"It's a friendship ring." She explained. "It was a pure coincidence. I just happened to see it while I was shopping yesterday. The design was so intriguing I just had to buy it for you and I'd be honoured if you accepted it!"

His brown eyes went to the small metallic ring inside the box. He took it out and placed it on his left ring finger. Each time he looked at it, it reminded him a bit of his hollow mask.

His gaze went back to the healer and he smiled at her. She gasped lightly. The blush slowly getting bigger by the second. Her heart thumped a hundred miles per hour. When he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug, she thought her brain had exploded from her imagination running wild.

He smiled into her hair as his eyes closed.

...

"Thank you... Inoue."


	20. Jacket

Seriously, I'm super bored. With the internet down, I can't read my favourite fanfiction. DX It sucks! But the good thing is I can do a lot of typing. But I can't upload them though.. So it's kinda pointless in its own way.

Thanks to my buddy Sophii for letting me use her internet to upload!

* * *

The wind picked up as they walked home from school. Orihime didn't bring a sweater because it was warm in the morning. She had a slight fever so she was sent home.

Just then she felt something placed on her shoulders. She looked at Ichigo and saw him place his jacket over her. He looked at her before a small blush appeared on his face and he turned his head.

She smiled lightly as a blush spread across her face and looked down at their hands when she felt his hand intertwine with hers.

"Thank you... Ichigo-kun."


	21. Orange

Okay I don't know where this idea came from... But I thought I should write it out anyways. The title might make sense. Maybe not.

* * *

"Look okaa-san! It's an orange kitty!" A young girl pointed as she walked beside her mother.

The young woman smiled. "Yes, Maya. What a nice looking kitty. You really do like kittens don't you?"

The young girl nodded. "Uhuh! Ever since otou-san took me to the pet store! He even gave me this cat necklace for my birthday!"

Orihime smiled sadly. At the mention of the young orange teen, she felt the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. It's been a few months since **his **death. She could never believe that **he **died.

Kurosaki Ichigo. The man who stole her heart.

Maya looked up at her mom. "Okaa-san? Are you okay?" She tugged lightly at her sleeve. A worried expression etched on her face.

She pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her as if this was a final goodbye.

"Maya, promise me something."

She blinked. "What is it?"

"Promise you won't leave me. You'll stay by my side and we'll be together."

Maya smiled. "I would never leave you okaa-san. As long as you promise me the same thing."

Tears fell from her face. She gave her daughter a big grin. "I promise."

Maya gave Orihime a huge smile and together they walked back home, hand in hand, not noticing a certain shinigami watching them from behind a tree with a big smirk on his face.


	22. Beauty

_I'm super sorry for not updating a lot of my stories! It's either I'm too busy with school or I just don't have time to get any up. It also doesn't help that my internet isn't working (for some random reason -sigh-) But luckily for me and for you guys, my friend lets me upload my fanfiction through her comp! Which I'm really glad for ^^_

_

* * *

_

The orangette growled in frustration. Everyday, the same routine would happen. Chizuru or some other random guy would come up to his girlfriend and try to talk with her. Ichigo couldn't help but be jealous. Not that he'd admit it out loud. He thought that he had made it perfectly clear that they were dating and she was claimed by him. Yet, he must've not done it right because he'd always have to chase down the person who was nagging Orihime.

He couldn't blame her though. She was the most beautiful girl in Karakura. A lot of people wondered how Ichigo got so lucky. He couldn't help but think that too. He always wondered what he did to capture her heart and end up being her one true love. Ichigo didn't just love her for her outer beauty. No, it was for her inner beauty. No matter what, Orihime was gorgeous inside out. Ichigo knew that was a rare thing to find in girls. Which is why he still can't wrap around the fact that she loves him.

When he looked at his girlfriend, Chizuru was trying to do a sneakattack on her but was sniffed out by Tatsuki. She ended up pounding her to a pulp and the only thing you could see was her hair. Ichigo smirked when he saw her in a heap on the floor. _Serves ya right for going near **MY** girlfriend you lesbo._

He shook his head and walked towards the young auburn healer. Orihime had felt a very familiar reiatsu near her and she turned around to see Ichigo. Her smile changed into a grin as she skipped over to Ichigo. Her arms gripped his shirt and she looked at him with childish eyes.

"Hi Ichi-kun!"

He glared at her. "I thought I told you not to call me that when we're at school. I don't need people to know I have a pet nickname. And one that sounds childish too I might add."

She tugged on the sleeves harder. "But Ichi-kun, it's a good nickname! I like it! It makes you less frightening to others."

His scowl faded into a smirk when he saw her pouting. He chuckled lightly to prevent a scene. He bent down and pressed a light kiss on her lips which caused her to giggle. She pressed her lips to his to stop herself from giggling too loud. She knew how much he hated being caught.

When they pulled away and looked into each other eyes, he realized one thing. No matter what, he'd put himself in harms way and always stay with her. Her beauty was definitely worth protecting.


	23. Dream

_Finally after like forever, I've come with an update! I actually have quite a few ideas to add so yeah. I hate not having internet for 3 weeks D= It's awful!_

_

* * *

_All her life she dreamed of finding her prince charming. She made it her main goal in life. Aside from finishing school and getting a good job. She always fantasized that she was like Juliet looking for her Romeo. Her sweet, loving, gentle, and handsome Romeo.

Instead she fell for a shy, rude, obnoxious, rough and adorable punk. When she had dreamed of her knight in shining armor to come rescue her, she didn't expect him to have orange hair. Let alone a scowl that could scare even the greatest warriors. Nonetheless, she fell for this arrogant punk. Of course he never believed her when she told him. He ended up trying to convince her that he was never good enough and that she should seek someone else worthy of her love. But she didn't back down, and she proved her love to the punk with a kiss.

So what if he wasn't a prince? She loves him with all her heart. Nothing in the world could change that.

.

.

.

Not even Prince Charming himself.


	24. Advice from a dear friend

_So yeah, it's been some time since I've actually updated anything. I apologize. I think I'm not really getting any ideas anymore so it's kinda a downer. Luckily, I should get more inspired soon. Let's hope and pray -cheers-. This will have two more parts._

_

* * *

_"What do you think I should do?"

"Hmmm..."

"I mean, I wanna tell him but I don't know how to! And it's not like I want to scare him off..."

Rukia lightly punched her in the arm. "Oh please! If anything, you'd be acting more like a man than he would!"

"Uh... thank you...?"

Rukia sighed. "Hime, if you love him that much, you should just go for it. I'm pretty sure Ichigo isn't that retarded to figure out that you like him. If he didn't know that, well then maybe he is hopeless. You deserve to be with that idiot just as much as he deserves to be with you. I'd rather have him be with you than any other guy I know."

She looked at the petite shinigami. "You really think so? I mean, am I really that special?"

This time Rukia smacked her upside the head. "Of course you are!! Seriously Hime. You should never talk about yourself like that! Besides, Ichigo really does care for you! You should be lucky. When he found out I was dating Renji, he acted like my dad and threatened to kill him if he hurt me. I had to beat him up myself to get him to stop freaking out."

Orihime giggled and then sighed. "Well, if Rukia-chan thinks I should go for it then I'll do it!" She pumped her fists and got up from the floor. Rukia looked up at her before closing her eyes and smirking. She re-opened her eyes and looked up at the healer before realizing that she wasn't around anymore. She sighed.

.

.

_Man does that girl know how to act fast. Oh well, better text Renji._

_

* * *

_

Uh-oh! What does Rukia have in store? What will become of the two orange headed teens?

_**Next time:** It's guy talk between Ichigo and Renji. ((I couldn't really think of better characters than them to give advice to the two orange heads.)) What will he tell Ichigo?  
_


	25. Advice from the monkey

_Okey-Dokey so this is the second part. This time it's Renji giving the advice -shudders- I dunno why but I can't really imagine Renji giving relationship advice. It just doesn't go with his character seeing as he's a punk himself. But with a mind like mine ((Which is jacked up I might add)) I figured out how to make him seem like a dumbass as well as a smarty-pants -giggles- _

_

* * *

_"Would you knock it off?" An irritated Ichigo yelled as his red-headed friend started to wrestle with him. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he ever considered his life normal. Maybe it was before he met Rukia and became a shinigami? He couldn't be so sure himself. Harshly he threw his friend into the wall.

"Jeez. Would you relax? You're always so uptight and serious about everything! Why can't you ever cut back and have some fun?"

"'Cause I'm not a little kid! I don't have the time to be all "cool-and-laid-back"" Ichigo put air quotations around the words. "Besides like you're one to talk. You should be serious now that you're dating Rukia."

"I am serious you thick-headed strawberry! I just don't show it around Rukia because she doesn't like when I'm too serious. She's the one who told me to calm down and relax."

"You seriously take advice from that midget? I swear, she's just as stupid as you are! Relationships aren't supposed to be kiddy! You two act as if you're two teenagers in love yet you're way older than I am!"

"Well then Mr. "I'm-so-serious", What are relationships supposed to be like?"

Ichigo blinked. "Wha?"

"You heard me. What are they supposed to look like?"

There was nothing but silence until Renji spoke up. "I knew it! You don't know how relationships work do you?"

Ichigo flushed. "That's not true! You better take that back!"

Renji danced around Ichigo, pointing his finger at him. "~You don't have a girlfriend! What an idiot!~"

Ichigo growled and tried to hit Renji but he shunpo'd out of the way.

Renji chuckled. "Wow. That's really odd how I got one before you. But seriously, you and Orihime haven't gotten that far?"

Ichigo looked at Renji stupefied. "What are you talking about? We're just close friends."

Renji scoffed. "Yeah right. You two look like you're actually dating. Why haven't you told her how you feel jackass?"

Ichigo snapped. "Cause why would she like a guy like me? There's nothing special or unique about me! She'd probably get annoyed with me as soon as we started dating. But knowing her, she'd be too nice to say anything and put up with me! I just don't get why she'd even be my friend. But I can't even imagine her ever liking me."

All of a sudden he felt a punch to his head. The force behind it was so strong it knocked him to the ground. His hand went to his cheek as he looked up at Renji with a glare. "What the fuck? Why'd you do that you shit-head?"

Renji sighed. "You sure are an idiot."

Ichigo blinked. "Huh? Now what are you rambling on about?"

Renji looked at Ichigo. "Hurry up and figure it out yourself." He stood on the window-sill. "Before some other guy takes her from ya." With that, he jumped out the window, leaving a shocked Ichigo on the floor.

* * *

As soon as he jumped out Renji got a text from Rukia. He smirked and replied to it.

_This just got rather interesting._

_

* * *

_

_So yeah. This one was way longer than the other one. But I wanted Renji and Ichigo to be fighting and I guess I got carried away with the details. -headscratch-_


	26. Afternoon walk

_So after a few weeks, I'm finally updating. I feel like I really should update my other stories. But I can't seem to write chapters just yet. :/ I dunno why though. *headscratch* I'm happy with all the reviews this series has gotten! I thank all my lovely reviewers for taking the time to review! _

* * *

It was a lovely day in Karakura. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and you could hear the sound of little kids laughing and playing outside. There was one young woman who was trimming her flowers that sat on her window sill. She hummed a little tune as she looked at every angle of the rose bush, trying to perfect her creation. Satisfied with her work, she turned away and walked outside.

She began to walk to the store to pick up groceries when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Oi! Inoue!"

She blinked before turning around, a big smile spread across her lips.

"Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-kun!"

He smiled back at her. "So where ya headed?"

"I was just planning on going to the store. I needed to pick up some groceries since Tatsuki-chan and Rukia-chan were gonna spend the weekend at my house."

"Ah. I see. That sounds cool. So how have you been holding up?" As they were talking, they began walking towards their destination.

"I've been good. I'm starting to appreciate life more. I don't want to waste anymore of my life. So I've decided to try and live it to the fullest!" With that she pumped her fists in the air. A small smile appeared on Ichigo's lips.

"So where are you headed Kurosaki-kun?"

"Oh. I was just taking a walk. I'm glad we have this day off of school. If we didn't, I think I might've ditched. Sometimes you just gotta take a break and enjoy yourself."

"I see. Well, if Kurosaki-kun doesn't have anything to do... Does he want to... come... with... me?" She blushed as she looked away.

Ichigo looked at her with his eyes slightly widened. He wasn't that shocked but he couldn't describe how he was feeling right now. His eyes softened before gently lacing his fingers with hers. She felt his rough hand and looked up at him with a sunshine smile and a small blush on her cheeks.

"I'd love to.. Orihime."

* * *

_I hope this is alright. Since I haven't written in a while, I fear I may be lacking my writing skills. I do have other ideas in my head but they're buried deep in my brain. It doesn't help that I have exams in 5 weeks. _


	27. Abnormal Confession

So this is the last part to the previous two drabbles I wrote with Rukia and Renji. Hime and Ichi actually get together in this one. It may not be as good as the other two drabbles, but I'm gonna try to make it good.

* * *

She didn't know why she went to the park after she talked with Rukia. It was just a habit she's had since coming back from Hueco Mundo. Or maybe it was ever since she was a little girl. She couldn't recall when she had gotten this habit. Not that it matters to her.

Orihime found her favourite bridge and sat on the ledge. Her little fingers gripped the chains as her feet hung off the edge. She had a smile on her face. Not a depressed smile. Because today was the day she overcame her fear and told the guy she loves him.

She heard footsteps approaching towards her. Orihime felt his reiatsu and it made her feel warm inside. Her smile grew bigger and then the footsteps stopped. She turned her head and looked up into warm, brown eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun~"

He was taken back by the sound of her voice. She seemed so happy just by being around him, yet he missed seeing that. He hated how he missed seeing so much about her. Whether it was her smile, her cheery personality, her weird eating habits, or her overactive imagination. He missed seeing everything about her.

He sighed. "Inoue, I'm so stupid."

She blinked and looked at him confused. "Kurosaki-kun is stupid?"

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah. Kurosaki-kun is very stupid. He missed seeing something so wonderful even though it was right in front of his face. He just wants to apolo-" He was cut off by the sound of her laughing. He scowled at her. "What's so damn funny?"

"Kurosaki-kun is talking in the third person!"

"And you think that's funny because?"

"Kurosaki-kun never talks that way. Besides, Inoue finds it cute."

He growled at her. "Are you mocking me little lady?"

She winked and flicked him in the nose before running off the bridge. He blinked before he cursed and ran off the bridge to chase her. "Hey! Get back here!"

She continued to laugh hysterically. "Inoue can't hear you! If you wanna stop her, you gotta catch her!"

He growled as he ran after her. In a way, he was stunned. He never expected Orihime to be the flirtatious type. Her personality had done a total 360. Maybe she was trying to be more bold. Then again, she always acted childish. And chasing her happened to be what little kids did when they liked each other.

"_Damn, that girl runs fast."_ What Ichigo didn't know was that after she was brought back from Hueco Mundo, she had been learning martial arts from Tatsuki. She also learned how to increase her endurance. "_I have an idea." _He smirked before taking a detour.

* * *

The young girl huffed as she ran across town. Orihime was about to sit down on the bench when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Gotcha."

She turned around and pouted at him. "That wasn't fair! Kurosaki-kun is in shinigami form! Which means Inoue win by default!"

He chuckled at her childish actions. Sure, he'll admit that he did technically cheat since he's faster in shinigami form. But in a way he never cheated cause she didn't make any rules or conditions. Orihime never said he couldn't be a shinigami. All she said was that he had to catch her.

He continued to hold her in his arms. She snuggled into his embrace and sighed.

"Since when has Inoue been the complaining type? Kurosaki-kun thought that she was made of tougher stuff."

She looked into his eyes. "Of course she is. She's made of steel! Nothing can bring her down! Which is why she's telling him now that she really likes Kurosaki-kun!"

His eyes widened before he relaxed. He started to chuckle which caused her to pout again. "Now what's so funny? Inoue just told Kurosaki-kun that she likes him and all he can do is chuckle?"

"Kurosaki-kun is chuckling because he's wanted Inoue to tell him that for so long. It's a relief laugh, not a mocking laugh."

She looked up at him with bright eyes. His hands moved to her face as he leaned closer. "Kurosaki-kun really likes Inoue too. He doesn't know if it's love just yet, but he knows for sure that he's attracted to her and wants to give it a chance. But only if she's willing to try as well."

Unshed tears gathered in her eyes but she blinked them away. She leaned in to close the gap between their lips. It was a silent vow, that was made between the two.

* * *

**Meanwhile... Behind the bushes**

"Ha! Ya see Renji! I told you that it would work!"

He smirked. "Who woulda thought that talking in the third person could get two people to confess? This is definitely your best work yet."

She smirked. "That's cause your girlfriend is a genius."


	28. Cool

LOL alright I got this idea while watching Life with Derek.

The episode when Edwin made a bet with Lizzie about if he was cool.

Or something like that. XD

This idea just randomly came into my head.

So I hope you like this ^^

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Humming happily to herself, Orihime was waiting patiently on the roof of Karakura High. Her boyfriend Ichigo was running late as usual but Orihime didn't mind. She just loved the fact that they were together. That's all that mattered.

It was a nice breezy day and the sun was hidden behind the clouds. But every once in a while it peeked out from the grey bunch of fluff in the sky and cast a warmth that she loved. Everyday Orihime and Ichigo would eat lunch on the roof together. And the perfect thing about it was they ate alone.

Which not only made Orihime happy, but it made Ichigo happy too. They were in their last year of high school before they graduated. They both lived in an apartment but once in a while Ichigo would go home to visit his family.

The winter war wasn't quite over yet. But they had brought Orihime home so she was glad to be back. She still got scared of thunderstorms but Ichigo was there for her when she got scared. Orihime was rocking back and forth on her heels, hands behind her back staring at the cute bird family that lived in the tree close to the rooftop.

Rukia and Renji stayed and Urahara's but once in a while they would interrupt any alone time Ichigo and Orihime had together. Orihime never minded but Ichigo was clearly annoyed as hell. The sound of the door opening caught the young auburn's attention. She turned around to see Ichigo walking towards her with a smile on his face.

She ran up to him and gave him a nice big hug.

"Ichi-kun! I've missed you!"

He chuckled. "I've missed you too Hime. Even though it's been like 10 minutes since we've seen each other."

"Yeah but I wanna spend as much time as I can with you." She pouted.

"So do I Hime. So do I." He grinned as he pulled her into a quick kiss.

She walked towards the fence on the roof, pulling Ichigo along by his hand. There was a little picnic basket sitting on a blue blanket.

"I thought we could have a little picnic this lunch." She gestured for him to sit.

"That sounds nice." He murmured into her ear. She giggled.

They both sat and decided to start their lunch. It was the usual. They ate, talked about who would look like the next best pair, and talked about the gossip. Ichigo never realized how much Orihime actually paid attention to what went around the school. He never really cared but he decided to tell her what he thought of it when she asked. Out of nowhere Orihime asked.

"Are you cool?"

He blinked at her before asking "huh?"

"Do you think you're cool? I've heard all over the school that people think you're a very cool guy. They even say that you're very popular."

"To be honest Hime, I never considered myself cool or popular for that matter. I just don't have time to worry about that. Plus I don't see why you would ask. But if you want to know, I think that being popular isn't everything. I mean, look at you. You don't really consider yourself cool do you? Not to mention the fact that you chose me as your boyfriend before I was even this good looking." He smirked.

She gasped. "Ichi-kun! I think that being cool can be a good thing. Especially if you get a lot of attention. But I also think that if you're that popular, you don't really know who likes you for you or if they just like you cause of your status. It's like being a mini celebrity!"

He sighed. But he couldn't help the little smile that spread across his lips. "You're not actually saying that I'm cool are you? Because I really don't care so I don't want you to worry about what others think of me. Or you. Or US for that matter, alright?"

She just stared at him. Didn't nod her head or anything, Just sat there. He pinched her cheeks which made her pout even more.

"Ichi-Kun! That hurt! Why are you so mean to me?" She gave him the puppy dog look.

He leaned in closer to her. "I can't help it Hime, you're so damn irresistible when you give me that look. But I'm serious alright? Don't worry about being cool. Where did that even come from?"

"Well, I was watching this show from America called Life with Derek, and Edwin made a bet with his sister Lizzie that he couldn't get someone to call him cool. And then Casey and Derek made this bet that Casey couldn't get a punk guy to ask her out. So they invite him over for dinner and Edwin asked him if he considered himself cool because he was a punk. And apparently punk guys are cool. Or that's what Derek said to him."

He sighed. _Well, at least it wasn't from those soap operas she watches._

Just then the bell rang. Which meant they had to go inside. _Perfect timing._

"Come on Hime. Time to back inside for class."

"Coming Ichi-kun!"

She ran up to him and they linked their hands together as they headed back to class.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL so what did you think?

*Sigh* I worry too much about that XD

Anyways please review!

**This used to be a one-shot but then I decided to put it into my drabble series.**

~Tia-Chan~


	29. Charm

_***Sighs* It feels so nice to be free from school and have time to not care about anything! Don't you just love that feeling? With no worries at all, just relaxation and having fun? Gosh, I wish I felt that way all the time. ;D**_

* * *

Orihime was known for her clumsiness. She managed to trip over anything that was around her. So that's why I was very protective of her.

Yes, you could call me possessive or whatever you feel like. But I just don't like seeing her get hurt. Even if it's something small like getting a paper cut. I feel the worst because I couldn't prevent it.

Some days I wonder if she will grow to hate me. Or get tired of me being around. On those days, I always think about those kinds of idiotic things and it really pisses me off. But if there's one thing I know about her, it's her ability to notice when something's wrong.

I dunno how she manages to do it. But whenever I'm angry or moody, she knows right away. At first I found that odd. Not even Rukia was able to notice those things. Not like I care. We're only siblings. Or that's how I see her. I could care less about how she feels about me.

But with Orihime, it's different. She actually forces me to tell her. And I can't say no to her. Not when she gives me the puppy dog pout. But it's not just that look that gets me to say something. It's her in general.

When I don't tell her what's wrong, she assumes that she did something to piss me off. Sometimes I get annoyed because I always tell her that it has nothing to do with her. Or it's alright because it's not your fault.

But since the Hueco Mundo incident, I've noticed that she blames herself more. She used to be so cheerful and happy. Don't get me wrong, she still is that way now. But you can tell that she's changed. She's not that bubbly anymore.

Either way, I still love her even now. No matter what happens, I'll stay by her. Just like she's stayed by me.


	30. I'll be back

_Huh, it seems like I haven't really been active as of late. I feel really bad to my readers for the lack of updates. I mean, what excuse do I have now that it's summer? None I guess. Maybe I've lost inspiration or maybe due to my internet being down? I have to go to my sister's or my friend's house just to get online until my dad stops being lazy and gets it fixed ._. Anyways, here's a drabble update. I should warn you that it probably won't be as good as my other ones though. *Sigh*_

* * *

"Orihime, what's so good about him?"

The auburn healer lifted her head and looked at her best friend. A confused look etched on her face. It has been sometime after the war had ended so Tatsuki was well aware of everything that happened to Orihime. Despite her friend telling her that she was fine, Tatsuki couldn't help but feel concerned.

Orihime shrugged. "I'm not too sure actually. All I know is he makes me feel like I'm actually alive. I feel that I can be honest with him without hiding my true feelings. He makes me feel normal. Being a princess does have its moments."

Tatsuki looked at Orihime with an odd look. "So, you're happy that you're not here anymore?"

Orihime waved her hands around frantically. "Oh no! That's not what I meant at all Tatsuki-chan! What I meant to say was Ichigo is there. Rukia-chan, Renji-kun, Sado-kun and Ishida-kun can't really come to visit me. So it gets lonely. But Ichigo-kun comes to visit me everyday. This is the first time that I've come to see you in a while. I really miss you Tatsuki-chan. And if I had the option, I'd come back here. But the Soul Society needs me. I can't abandon them. As their princess, I have to take my place and keep things in order. If I don't, the Soul Society could end up in ruins again."

Tatsuki chuckled. "Wow, first we were talking about Ichigo and now you're rambling on about your duties there. You can relax, I'm not mad or anything. I wish you could visit more often though."

"Gomen Tatsuki-chan."

She shook her head. "Don't apologize, Orihime. Whenever you do, it makes me feel like I did something wrong." She placed her hands on Orihime's shoulders. "So, don't worry. I've made it this far without you. I'm more concerned for your safety."

"Ahhh! You don't have to worry Tatsuki-chan. Ichigo-kun has been taking verrrry good care of me. Even he gets strict. It's kinda hard to imagine that he's with me, let alone my boyfriend. He acts more like a big brother. But that's how our relationship is."

"Who acts like a big brother?"

The two girls turned around and saw Ichigo standing with his arms crossed. Orihime's face turned red when she realized that he heard the conversation.

"I-I-Ichigo-kun! Ahhhh! Did you hear our conversation?"

Ichigo walked up to Orihime and placed both of his hands on her face. His eyes burned into hers and her blush grew. He smirked before squishing her face between his large hands, causing her to make a fishy face.

He let go of her a few seconds later and she pouted. "Mou, Ichigo-kun! That hurt!" she exclaimed as she rubbed both her cheeks.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't talk about other people when they're not around."

Tatsuki's expression turned serious as she turned towards Ichigo. "It's time to leave."

Ichigo nodded his head, knowing what Tatsuki meant. "Yeah. Sorry Hime, Old man Yamamoto wants us to return now. He says you can come back soon but you have to do your duties first."

Orihime's expression fell when she heard the sudden news. She turned to her best friend. "I wish I could see you more than once every few months."

Tatsuki's eyes soften a bit. "Yeah. I wish I could see you every month. But you know that's not gonna fly with the old man. I swear he's so stubborn and strict. Why can't he let you come here every month?"

"You two already know why she can't come back every month. Her reiatsu is so strong that it'll attract more hollows than necessary. Mainly because I have to come with her every time and both of our reiatsus are very big. They could also affect everyone else." Ichigo stated.

Orihime nodded in agreement. She turned to look at her best friend. "Tatsuki-chan, although we can't see each other as much as we used to, remember that I'm still around. Even if you can't see me, I'll still be here. I have Ichigo-kun protecting me too." She took her friend's hand between hers. "So don't worry okay? Our friendship is unbreakable, just like my bond with Ichigo-kun. Just keep living each day and stay happy. That's all I ask."

Tatsuki looked at her best friend and nodded. Orihime had taken the words out of her mouth. She smiled at her and pulled away. "Take care."

Orihime smiled and waved before entering the senkaimon. Ichigo took one glance back at Tatsuki. "Don't worry. I'll always keep our promise. Even if I have to die again."

With that said, Ichigo turned around and walked into the senkaimon, leaving Tatsuki alone in her apartment.

* * *

**A/N:** It may seem a bit confusing so I'll explain. Orihime died in the war after saving everyone. Ichigo had died after killing Aizen so he was in the Soul Society. Orihime was the princess of Seireitei and after the war, took her place to rule. Ichigo got together with her and promised everyone that he'd make sure that Orihime was protected.

That's how it was supposed to go. I dunno if you guys understood that though *ponders* Eh, well whatever I guess XD.

Til next time!

~Tia-chan~


	31. Worry

**Seriously, I think I'm like brain-dead or something xD. Just cause I get ideas but lack motivation to type them up ._. I really need to stop procrastinating. –Shakes head- Luckily, I'm listening to Dane Cook right now and he is the shit ;)**

* * *

He always worried about her. As her boyfriend, it was his job to look after her. She always told him there wasn't any reason to worry, but he felt obligated to anyways.

She shook her head in protest and waved her arms frantically. She always reassured him that she could take care of herself and she was a big girl. He knew that but he still worried anyways. Her foot slipped and she almost fell forwards but a pair of strong arms caught her.

"See? If I wasn't here, you would've fallen and hit your head."

She smiled up at him. "But that's why you don't have worry. You're always with me!"

His hollow laughed. **"Queenie has a point."**

Being tag teamed against both his girlfriend and hollow, Ichigo just huffed and grabbed her hand as they started walking home.


	32. Queenie

_This one was kinda a prompt from my head. –Shot-_

* * *

"Ichigo-kun."

The orange haired shinigami looked up from his books to his beautiful girlfriend. How he became Inoue Orihime's boyfriend, he will never understand.

"Yeah?"

"Why does Hichi call me 'Queenie'?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I dunno. Probably cause he's insane."

Orihime looked at Ichigo with a confused expression but he just waved her off with his hand. She shook her head and turned back to her notebooks, preparing herself for the test they were having the next day.

Ichigo just watched her in silence. He's too embarrassed to tell her the real reason why his hollow calls her Queenie. And she doesn't need to know.

.

.

.

Or that's what he thought.


	33. Neopets

_LOL Wow, I can't believe I got inspired by Neopets xD. Yes I go on there. I dunno I just got this random idea after logging on to my account. *shot* Enjoy anyways!_

* * *

It was the middle of the day and Orihime was waiting for Ichigo to come back from shopping with Rukia and Renji. As she was typing and chatting to her neofriends, the front door opened to reveal her husband and her two best friends bickering like usual.

She was having some sort of a debate between what neopet was the best and she couldn't help but laugh at her neofriend's decision. She was all giggles which caused the three shinigamis to worry about her.

"Um… Hime?"

"Hai?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as if he was nervous. _Baka, you shouldn't be nervous about asking your wife for a hug. _"Well… erm… Don't I get a welcome back hug?" He cursed when he heard Rukia and Renji snickering behind him. _Damn those two. _

She continued to type for a couple of seconds before she bounced out of her chair and into her husband's well-built arms. She giggled at the blush on his cheeks. "Of course silly! I was just replying to my neofriend because we're having this discussion over what the best neopet is."

Ichigo sighed when Rukia decided to interfere due to her curiosity. "Hime, what exactly is a 'neopet'?"

Orihime looked at her best friend with big shiny eyes. "Oh! Neopets is a website where you take care of virtual pets! You get to feed, play, paint, trade, adopt, pound and do so many things! You can even give your neopet a petpet! They're pretty much a companion for your pets! Ichi thought it was best for me to have virtual pets because he didn't want to get a real pet."

Renji smirked. "What, you don't trust Orihime enough to let her get a pet? You're not a nice husband."

Ichigo glared. "Shut up pineapple head! I just don't think we're ready for a real pet yet. We just got married a few weeks ago. I don't want to rush things. And Hime's really addicted to neopets anyways. So as long as she's content with it, I'm happy too jackass."

"Oh!" The three shinigamis looked at Orihime with a confused look. "What's wrong Hime?" Rukia asked.

"I wanna show you guys something! I looked up mine and Ichi's names on neopets and it turns out that people already named their pets after us! Come look at what we are!"

Curious as to what neopet he was, Ichigo followed his wife to the computer. Rukia and Renji were trying to hold in any unnecessary laugher seeing as Ichigo was like a walking time bomb and he could blow at any moment.

Orihime had shown what Ichigo looked like first and Ichigo almost fainted at what he was.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Rukia laughed her ass off seeing his shocked expression before she looked at what he was. She smirked as she read out loud what he was.

"Oh wow! Ichigo is a shadow Wocky. And look at this! His gender is female!"

"Looks like someone is a black pussycat" Renji roared while imitating a cat but failed epically.

"Dammit! Why do I have to be a fucking black cat? That's so gay!"

Rukia had to use Orihime's chair to keep herself steady. She looked at the screen. "So Hime which neopet are you?"

Orihime tried her best to chuckle but it came out nervously. She looked up her name and put the pet's lookup on the screen.

Ichigo was speechless as Rukia and Renji started commenting once again.

"AW! Look at this! Orihime is a faerie shoyru! And they got her gender right! Wow Hime, looks like people adore you more than Ichigo."

Renji elbowed Ichigo's rib. "Damn Ichigo, your girlfriend is a hot dragon while you're just a lame pussycat."

Ichigo cursed and he looked up with a death glare. "If you say one more word…."

Rukia and Renji just laughed and before Renji could realize what was happening he fell onto the floor unconscious with a very pissed off Ichigo standing above him.

Orihime giggled before her husband looked up at her with a warning look but she paid no attention to it. She got up and hugged him tightly.

"I think Ichigo is the smexiest black pussy in the world."

Her words caused a certain strawberry to get a nosebleed and her raven haired friend to faint in shock at Orihime's choice of words.

* * *

_**A/N:** Wow, that's really random. *headscratch* Sorry for the OOCness. I know it was in there. And this may be a tiny bit of crack. Blame my lack of sleep xD_

_Anyways, if you have any questions, just let me know in the review or send me a message in my inbox._

_**Neofriend – T**he term used for your friends on neopets._

_**Neopets – **What Hime pretty much said. It's a really cool website and you get to do a ton of things on there! There's so much I'd rather not list it all here._

_**Wocky – **A type of cat on Neopets_

_**Shoyru – **A type of dragon on Neopets._

_Please review!_

_~Tia-chan~_


	34. shopping

_**Once again I am updating! It feels so good to actually update. Although I'm sad at the lack of reviews I'm getting for each drabble. *shot* I wonder if it's because people don't know that I update them or if they forget to review xD Like I should talk though *sweat***_

* * *

"You know you really don't have to do this Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo grunted. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to Inoue. Besides, I like spending time with you."

Orihime looked at Ichigo and noticed he was looking away with a blush on his cheeks. Today she had to go shopping for Rangiku-san and Toushirou-kun. It was just to show her appreciation for everything they've done for her and she figured that the least she could do was buy them a gift.

Only, Orihime didn't really know what Toushirou liked. He was a boy and Orihime wasn't too good with shopping for guys. As she was walking to the mall, she ran into Ichigo and he asked if he could tag along. Considering she loved him dearly, she said yes right away and Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the thought of him being with the healer for the day.

"Mou, it's so hard to choose! I mean with Rangiku-san, it was easier because she likes almost the same things I do and she's a girl. But for Toushirou-kun, I have no clue what he likes even though he lived with me for a while."

Ichigo huffed. "Yeah the kid is so serious. Obviously he wouldn't be so open about things he liked like Rangiku-san. I pity him for putting up with her antics. To be honest, when she said they were bunking at your place, I was worried for you. I couldn't help but feel that she might be a bad influence on you Inoue. But she kept you happy and made sure you weren't lonely so I gotta give her credit once in a while."

Orihime laughed nervously. "That's not true Kurosaki-kun! Rangiku-san was very polite and funny! She even made sure to clean up after herself. Of course Toushirou-kun had to yell at her a few times for being a slob. He even called her lazy cause she wouldn't help with the paperwork so he had to do pretty much all of it. But aside from that, they were good company!"

Ichigo noted how happy Orihime seemed when she talked about the captain and lieutenant. Despite having a kid and a crazy woman in her house, Orihime was her usual self. He was glad that Rangiku didn't try to get her to do any crazy shit that would corrupt her innocence.

"Ah! What about this Kurosaki-kun?"

He looked at the ice crystal dragon statue she was holding up. She giggled and her eyes were lit up in excitement. It reminded him of how Yuzu would react when she saw something adorable.

"This reminds me of Toushirou-kun's zanpakutou. It looks identical to the real deal!"

He gave her a small grin. "If that's what you wanna get, then buy it for him. I have to admit it does look pretty cool and it matches him perfectly."

She looked at him and smiled that sunshine smile of hers. Ichigo had to take a moment to learn how to breathe again.

"Yay! Let's go pay for it Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hand and dragged him to the teller. A blush filled his cheeks again at the feel of her small, soft hand holding onto his big, muscular one. As they headed to the cashier, he couldn't help but smile at her innocence and how he wants to see her smile that sunshine smile everyday.


	35. Leave

_**I will warn you. This is a bit angsty. Or maybe 'a bit' is an exaggeration. I don't know. But I hope you this anyways.**_

* * *

"Please, you don't have to do this. Don't go."

The teen sighed. "I have to. I don't love you anymore. I love Rukia."

The young girl cried. "I don't care!"

The young substitute shinigami began walking away from the river where they were standing. Truth was, he loved Orihime with all his heart. He just lied and said that he loved Rukia to get her to leave him. She was always in danger because of him. He felt that she wasn't worthy of her love so he thought the best way would be to break up with her.

He felt two arms wrap around his waist. He stiffened when he felt her against his back. The rain and her tears mixed together made Ichigo shudder.

"Please. I don't care if you love her. Just stay with me. I don't want you to leave my side ever."

He turned around to look into her grey eyes. "I'm not good enough for you. You don't need someone like me. Just go date Ishida or something."

She shook her head in disbelief. "No. I won't. I don't want anyone else but you. Ichigo, if I'm not with you, I'm better off dead. I won't love anyone else in my lifetime. I love you and I want only you."

His eyes softened. "Hime…"

"Don't. Don't argue with me. Don't tell me that you're no good. Don't say that I should go date someone else. Don't push me away."

The rain continued to pour in the silence. She sighed. "If you love someone else, I don't care. Maybe I'm being selfish and I only want you for myself. But that's okay. Because I'd rather be selfish and keep you with me than to lose you and see you happy with someone else."

She pulled him into a sweet kiss. Perhaps she was selfish. She knew it. Hell everyone probably saw it. But she didn't care. All she wanted was to be by his side; Even though he loves someone else.

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, Orihime doesn't know that Ichigo was lying about Rukia. Considering she's already jealous of her relationship with him in the manga. But see Ichigo doesn't seem to realize the extent of Hime's love D: Ahwell, I hope you enjoyed this one xD_**


	36. Sorry

_**Okay, so I always wanted to write these two in this situation. Of course I got too lazy to even bother writing it. But I'm glad that I never forgot the idea xD**_

* * *

He stood there, hands in his pockets, staring down at her grave. The one thing he never wanted to see while he lived. The winter war was over and they had beat Aizen. But they had lost a very valuable friend. Orihime Inoue. She had given her life to protect the town as well as the soul society.

In her honour, they had made her two graves. One in Karakura Town, and one in the Soul Society. It was Ichigo's idea really. Of course Yamamoto had argued about it at first, but with the help of the other captains, he had willingly agreed to the substitute shinigami's wishes.

Ichigo just stood there. For how long, he didn't know. He didn't even pay attention to his surroundings. Or the people that occasionally walked by. His position was slouched and no matter what, he couldn't figure out what to say. He had rehearsed everything he was gonna say just a few hours ago. But once he got there, he froze. His brain shut down and it was like his lips were super glued shut.

He would open his mouth, only to close it seconds later. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He felt… lost. He didn't even recognize himself anymore. He was a total mess. He had decided to apologize to the young healer for not protecting her. For being such an idiot and not realizing how he felt before.

He cursed mentally as he tried to get himself together. But nothing he did worked.

"Inoue…" he licked his lips before sighing. "Ah, forget it, it's nothing."

"What's nothing?"

His head jerked up so fast he thought he gave himself whiplash. He had to keep blinking, thinking that this was some sort of illusion. There, standing before him was none other than Inoue Orihime. She smiled at him as she walked closer to him.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Even when he wanted to look away, he couldn't. She was wearing the same shihakusho she wore when they were in the Soul society to save Rukia. His eyes were so wide she thought he was gonna faint. After all, the winter war ended only months ago but it felt like years.

Orihime stopped when she was close to Ichigo. Her arms were behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Her smile never wavered as she stood before this handsome man. The one she loved for so long.

Ichigo finally got over his shock because he started bombarding her with questions. "I-Inoue? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in the Soul Society? How are you doing? Are you mad at m-"

His eyes darted to her face as her finger silenced his lips. She kept her smile on as she explained everything.

"Rukia-chan told me how you were beating yourself up over my death. She told me how you wouldn't eat or sleep without feeling sick or being haunted by nightmares. I had to sneak away from here, with help from Rukia-chan, Renji-kun and Kuchiki-san." She took her finger away from his lips.

She sighed. "I didn't know you'd be this upset over my death."

That comment shook Ichigo out of his daze. "Of course I would be! Why wouldn't I be? You're special to me Inoue. I was supposed to protect you but I ended up failing you instead!"

Orihime remained silent as Ichigo continued his speech of some sorts. "I-I mean, when I make a promise to people, I keep them. And I promised Tatsuki that I'd bring you back in one piece. And even though I explained everything, she still accepted my apology! She didn't beat me up or anything! Usually she would! I just… I just wish things were different. I wish that could've protected you better. I have the power to protect everyone I care about!"

"And you did protect everyone. You saved our town. You beat Aizen. Everything should be fine right?"

"Wrong." Catching her off-guard, he grabbed her hands and held them in his. She looked up into his brown eyes. She could see all the emotions pouring out of them. It made her heart ache. She wanted to get rid of that look.

"I… I didn't protect you… Inoue. I couldn't save you. I know that I saved everyone else and they're all alive and well. But it doesn't mean anything! I promised that I'd protect you, and I failed. Your death is proof of that. If I had protected you, you'd still be alive. You'd still be here…" He looked down at their hands before looking at her face. "With all of us. With… me." He smirked at her expression.

She sighed. "You know Ichigo… We can't be together.." His expression hardened and she smiled. "Not yet anyways. I'm officially dead now; we can't travel back in time. We can't go back to the way things were before the war…" Ichigo's hands tightened around hers. "But I'll be waiting. I'll wait for you to arrive. When you come to the Soul Society, I'll be the first person you see." She gave him her sunshine smile. "I promise."

His eyes softened before pulling her into a tight hug. He wished time had stopped. Time had frozen and they could just stay like this. In each other's arms. He knew that it would never happen, but he fucking wished it could.

She had pulled out of his arms. She had a huge smile on her face. Orihime let go of Ichigo's hands as she began walking backwards.

"I gotta go, Ichigo. But there's something I want you to promise me."

His eyes showed determination and stubbornness. "Depending on what it is."

She laughed lightly before taking long strides towards him. He never moved as she stood before him and stood on her tippy toes. She pressed her lips lightly to his and then pulled away before he could react.

"Keep living. Keep on living life to the fullest until the end. We can't see each other again until you get there. But I just wanted you to know that I was never mad at you. Instead, I was happy. Happy that I was able to defend you for once instead of watching you fight for my safety. So I just wanted to say… Thank you… for everything."

With that, she turned around and began to walk away. Ichigo stood there, hands in his pockets, and smiled. He kept watching her back, until her presence faded. He took one last look at her grave before turning around and started walking towards his house.

* * *

_**A/N: So this is more like a one-shot rather than a drabble xD Ahwell! I'm just glad I wrote this out xD**_


	37. Welcome

_**Alright, so this is what happens after Ichigo dies and reaches the soul society. Erm, I guess it's the sequel to the last drabble I wrote. Some people wanted me to write what would've happened once he reached there so I figured why not? Plus, I was planning on doing that anyways ;)**_

* * *

_**Years later….**_

_Finally made it._ Ichigo smiled as he walked down the streets of the Rukongai. It had been years since he made that promise to Orihime at her grave. He had died of old age and he lived til he was about a hundred and four. He was a pretty stubborn old man. He hadn't even lost his virginity either. He made one promise that he never broke.

It was Rukia who had come to perform konso on him. He kinda found it ironic how she came to do it because she was the one who had given him shinigami powers to begin with. But he honestly thought that Orihime would've done it.

His eyes wandered around everywhere, trying to soak in his current surroundings. _Looks like nothing changed._ He kept walking, avoiding bumping into little kids that were chasing each other happily. He didn't look like an old man when he got there. Instead he looked the same when he was in high school. Rukia explained to him that it was probably due to his huge amount of reiatsu that kept him from becoming an old man. Not that he cared though.

"Looks like you finally made it huh, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo spun around to see Orihime standing there, a big sunny smile on her face. Her looks didn't change from when they had last spoken. The only difference was that she was wearing a captain's haori.

"What took you so long? You kept me waiting all these years."

He chuckled. "May I remind you that you told me to live my life to the fullest?"

Her smile never faltered. "I guess you're right. But I've been growing impatient! I was tempted to kill you myself so that we could finally be together. And to think I had the whole thing planned out…"

"My, my, my. Someone has gotten more violent over the years. I didn't expect you to have such bad thoughts Hime."

She walked up to him, her eyes locked with his. "Well can you blame me? It took you so long to die! I wasn't expecting you to live until you were a hundred and four! And besides, if I killed you, it's different than someone else killing you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "How do you figure that?"

She giggled. "If I killed you, it was because I'm in love with you and I didn't want to wait any longer. But if someone did, it would be because they just wanted to kill someone for the sake of murder."

He sighed. "I hope you realize that your logic still confuses me."

"That's because you're too serious, Ichigo."

Their lips locked and it was the sweetest reunion they had ever had. Nothing could ruin it. If there was an attack, they would be too lost in their world to even notice. It didn't last long either. They pulled away and Ichigo hugged her tighter than normal. He never wanted to let her go. But he knew he would have to eventually.

"Oh and Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

Orihime smiled. "Welcome to the Soul Society."


	38. distant

_I haven't updated anything in a while D: I apologize deeply for that. I will be working on it soon though so please bear with me! Done in Orihime's POV!_

_

* * *

_Why do you feel distant ?

Did I do something to make you feel that way?

You look at me but you don't really see me.

It's as if I'm not really there at all...

But you look at _**her **_with those chocolate brown eyes, and it hurts.

I feel like I'm drowning in sorrow.

And there's no one to save me from this pain I call love.


	39. keep

_So since the other drabble was angsty and well more like a poem, I figured I should do another one. I don't want to make my readers sad after reading that. *laughs*_

* * *

"Can we please keep her Ichigo-kun?"

"No."

"But why not?"

"Because it's a stray! How do you even know it's a girl?

-Silence-

"She has no penis."

-Silence-

"...Let's go get her some dog food."

The two teens walked to the store. One was happy and skipping while the other one was fuming over his girlfriend's blunt statement.


	40. Waiting

I feel so bad for not updating anything in a while D: Yesterday was my birthday and I was busy with school. Well busy is just an easier way of saying lazy xD Haha but yeah I figured I'd update today :)

* * *

She always waited. Ichigo knew it. Tatsuki knew it. Hell, everyone knew that she would wait everyday in the same spot for Ichigo.

Whether it was rain or shine, hot or cold, snowing or windy, Orihime waited.

She'd keep waiting. Because he always came back.


	41. stay

Haha, so I'm at school as I type this. I'm supposed to be working on Bio but I'm done already xD. I did it like a week ago :/. That shows I have no life xD.

* * *

They both stood there, watching the sunset as though it would be the last day they would see each other. Well, it actually was. Ichigo had gotten a promotion and he was saying his final good-bye to Orihime. Usually, he would've chosen someone like Chad or even Ishida to say bye to. But for some reason he had chosen Orihime.

"You don't have to go, Kurosaki-kun."

He didn't look at her but he could feel her eyes staring at him. He knew she was right. He honestly didn't have to go. He didn't even know why he was going either. The only reason that came to mind was because he was running away from his own feelings.

He sighed. "I know."

Her eyes showed determination that he had never noticed before. Or maybe he had but he was too busy trying to save her that he didn't pay attention to.

"So, then why are you running?"

Her question caught him off guard and it made him turn to look at her, his eyes widen in shock.

"Running? Who said I was running away?"

She shrugged. "Kurosaki-kun, it's written all over your face." He tried to open his mouth but she cut him off. "Don't try to argue with me. You know it's true."

He sighed before turning back to the sunset. The bright orange glow reminded him of her shield. He felt peace and serenity being in her presence. The same way he felt when his mother was alive. But there was something else he felt when he was around Orihime. And that's what scared him.

He was too occupied by his thoughts to notice her soft arms wrap around his waist. He looked down and saw Orihime hugging him. His eyes softened as his arms wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to him than she ever had been. He closed his eyes and rested his nose in her hair.

He breathed. "I know."

"Then don't go."

He lifted her head and looked into her glistening gray eyes. Suddenly he knew his answer even before hearing her last words.

"Stay... Ichigo-kun."


	42. Kill

**_YAY so finally I am updating! OMG what a miracle! xD Actually it's cause I have nothing to do right now and I have no homework so I figured I should take this time to do some updates. After getting so many reviews for Hollow Aid, I decided to do a drabble based on Hichigo, Ichigo and Orihime. LAWL a love triangle! I hope this is good. I am planning on doing a sequel. I just have to figure out how to write it out. :p Warning you now, Orihime is most likely OOC. _**

* * *

Ichigo glared at the scene before him. Never had he imagined seeing his hollow with the hottest girl in school. He means Inoue Orihime. What his hollow had said or done to make her choose him infuriated him. However, he wasn't aware that he had hurt the young girl by choosing Rukia.

"**Hmph. You seem so mad. What's wrong… Kingy?" **

Ichigo growled in frustration. His girlfriend was knocked out unconscious and Orihime was standing between him and his hollow. If she hadn't been shielding him off with herself, Ichigo would've attacked by now.

He stood his ground, sending his hollow the most dirtiest glare anyone had ever seen. He knew it wouldn't affect him though. Glaring at someone won't cause damage to them; especially a hollow.

Ichigo tried attacking once again only to be deflected by Orihime's shun shun rikka. He did a backflip in the air and landed on his feet.

"Dammit. Inoue why are you protecting him? Do you even know what he is?"

Orihime walked towards Rukia, never taking her eyes off the petite shinigami's weak figure. She scoffed before looking up at him. Ichigo was shocked when he saw the healer's eyes. They were a dark grey instead of the usual light grey that he was used to. They held an emotion that he hadn't noticed she possessed; anger.

"Don't talk about him like that. He's done more than you could have ever done. He **saved** me. If he hadn't showed up, I would've been killed by a hollow."

Ichigo shook his head in denial. He didn't understand what Orihime was talking about. He looked at his hollow and saw the look of disappointment shining within his golden eyes. Orihime noticed his actions and walked towards Hichigo, not noticing Ichigo's tensed movement.

"Clearly, you've chosen who is more important. And that person is Kuchiki-san. I can't do anything about that. But let me tell you something Kurosaki-kun." She turned and looked at him with an expression that left him baffled.

"The next time you try and go after Hichi-kun, I will kill you myself. Even if there are witnesses, I won't hesitate in killing you. Just like the way you killed me. The 'Inoue' you used to know doesn't exist and was replaced with a person who doesn't need the likes of you to protect her. And she doesn't fall for weak and pitiful shinigami. She prefers a man who would let her do what she wants, and doesn't limit her to only sitting on the sidelines watching helplessly."

Ichigo tried to grab her arm and pull her away from Hichigo but she just slapped his hand away, not noticing the way his eyes widened at that simple gesture.

"Inoue, what are you talking about? I don't understand what you're saying. That bastard did something to you! He **corrupted** you! The old Inoue never used to look at me with those eyes or say that shit to me! What you're saying is complete nonsense!"

"Is it really Kurosaki-kun? Or is that what you want to believe?"

He blinked. "What are you insinuating?"

"Do you want to know who killed me?"

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to her question so he just stood there, watching her with his brown eyes.

"It was you, Kurosaki-kun. You killed Inoue Orihime."

* * *

_**A/N: HA! That's where I'll leave it. If I continue, I may give away what actually happens in the second chapter xD. This is just a preview so that's why it's kinda long and sucks as well :P**_

_**Anyways, please R&R!**_

_**~Tia-chan~**_


	43. Strong

I've been in a weird mood as of late. I'm gonna assume that's why I haven't been able to update much :/

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he watched the young lady in front of him. Orihime layed unconscious from an unexpected arrancar attack while they were on a date.

"Y'know she's gonna feel guilty if you keep acting like this in front of her." Rukia commented as she watched the substitute shinigami stare down at the young woman.

"I know."

He felt a punch to his arm. "Then don't feel that way Baka! If she wakes up and sees you looking like this she'll just beat herself up for it."

Ichigo didn't flinch at Rukia's screaming. He was already used to her antics. But she did have a point. He promised to protect Orihime. Beating himself up over her getting hurt would just make her feel more at fault than she had felt during the whole Hueco Mundo incident.

He swore he would never let her see him like that again. Just like he wouldn't look so vulnerable in front of her.

He would be strong. For her sake and hers alone.


	44. Scar

So as of late, I've been on a HUGE rollercoaster ride of emotions. :/ It really sucks sometimes 'cuz they tend to change without me even noticing at all -.- It's that bad.

* * *

She really hated feeling this way. She knew that her boyfriend didn't love her that way at all. So why did she still feel jealous?

Orihime watched the two shinigamis as they headed towards her. She had just been fighting a hollow when an arrancar appeared from no where and struck her arm. A gasp escaped her trembling lips as her left hand immediately went to the cut. The blood was dripping down like a river which was kind of ironic seeing as she was standing near the riverbank.

She tried to keep her eyes open to stop the tears from falling but they wouldn't listen. Her head lowered as the shame of not being able to fight engulfed her. Her eyes closed and her body trembled in fear as the arrancar sonido'd to her. He pulled out his zanpakutou and was about to deliver the final blow when he suddenly stopped. His eyes went wide as he felt Zangetsu go right through him.

Blood trickled down his chin as he tried to scream but his mouth wouldn't work. His zanpakutou fell to the ground with a huge clatter as Zangetsu was pulled right out of him and into Ichigo's hands.

The arrancar fell to his knees and began to vanish into thin air but no one seemed to be paying attention to him.

No. In fact, Ichigo and Rukia were only focusing on Orihime and the huge purple scar that was engraved into her arm.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, this drabble's kinda odd. It's supposed to be that way I think xD Pretty much what happens is the scar ends up draining Orihime of her powers and she ends up losing them. I dunno if you want me to make another drabble that'll continue from this one.. I might be up to it :3


	45. heart knows best

**I apologize greatly for not updating in god knows how long. I currently have no computer so anything that I work on is typed up on my sister's laptop. I hope my fans forgive my leave of absence :)**

**This drabble is AU. It's based on real life drama**

**

* * *

**He knew it was wrong. He knew he should stop this before he gets in too deep. Common sense told him this wasn't right. His brain screamed that he was crazy for doing this.

His heart, however, told him different. Even though there were going to be consequences, it told him that kissing her had felt right.

Even if they were both taken.

Even if they would regret it later on.

Nothing else mattered but the taste of her sweet lips.

* * *

She knew it wasn't supposed to be like this. She told herself that she would never be called a "cheater" ever again. She was trying -oh so hard- to change herself, to not be that person she used to be. She had a feeling that things were going to be difficult becoming friends with her sister's boyfriend.

But it was too late.

If it wasn't too late, she wouldn't be threading her fingers through his orange-spiked hair, returning the kiss with the same amount of passion he was kissing her with.

She wouldn't be opening herself for this man, letting him explore places that were supposed to be off limits.

She wouldn't be wishing that this moment could last forever and keep telling herself that nothing else mattered.

She would've just let go, and not be clinging to this man that she had unconsciously grown to love.


	46. Shopping situations

He stood there, watching with bored eyes, as his lover tried on clothes with Rangiku. He would never understand why she even hung out with that woman. He didn't hate her persay. But he couldn't stand the thought of **his** Hime being corrupted by that crazy shinigami.

"~Oh Ichigo-kun!" He mentally groaned as he heard the bosom woman call his name in her annoying voice. He turned his gaze to where she was standing but was cut off when he felt someone jump on his back. Before he could start yelling, the girl giggled like crazy and kissed his cheek.

Ichigo tilted his head and saw his girl with the biggest smile on her face. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss. It was supposed to be a playful kiss but he smirked and flipped her over, making their kiss go deeper. She squeaked, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep from falling to the groud. She could feel his hands on her butt which only made her blush in embarrassment.

She pulled away and noticed him smirking evilly at her which made her groan and bury her face in his neck.

"M-mou!~ I-Ichigo-k-kun!~~~"

He kissed her cheek and chuckled. "Yes, my Hime?"

She shook her head, too embarrassed to answer. He looked at the strawberry blonde who walked towards them with ten shopping bags in her hands. She passed half of them to Ichigo.

"Here. These are the clothes she tried on. Have fun you two!" Before he could respond, she vanished.

So Ichigo was there in the middle of the store, holding his lover against his chest and juggling her shopping bags. He wondered how he got himself into these situations.


	47. His Dream

I figured that since I'm in a writing mood, I'd be updating a few of my stories/drabbles. I guess it's cause I don't really want to go to bed right now and I feel that staying on the internet would be a waste if I didn't do something productive. And yes, I do consider updating my stories productive because it makes me and others happy :3

* * *

He thought he could never have a chance with her. She was the most desirable goddess in Karakura. Hell, she was probably the most desirable girl to exist in the whole world. He usually has respect for women. But with her, he lost all respect. Don't get him wrong, he still respected women. But she was the only exception.

No matter what he was doing or where he was, his thoughts would always turn to her. How she would look underneath him, sweating and panting. Calling out his name as though he was god. Urging him to keep going. Kissing him with so much passion he wouldn't be able to control himself. He always lost himself within her. Fantasy or not. She always brought out the inner demon he tried so hard to control.

Every time he thought of her that way, he'd curse mentally and scold himself. Well, up until that day.

The day she asked him out, he thought he was going to faint. He could barely contain his excitement when the most popular and drop dead gorgeous girl of Karakura asked him, Ichigo Kurosaki, out. Being the punk of Karakura high had its flaws. But when he asked her what she liked about him, she told him it was **because **he was a punk and he never changed for anyone.

She had also listed off a bunch of other qualities that she loved about him. But he had cut her off with a kiss and swore he'd never let her go. Even if his urges became too much to handle. He'd figure out a way to control them.

After all, he'd do anything for her.

* * *

**A/N:** K, this is a pretty random drabble. Don't even ask. I was listening to In My Head by Jason Derulo and this is what I came up with... so yeah. Plus it's 1:55 am XD So I'm pretty much half awake at this point xD


End file.
